NO Ecstasy, NO Life NO Speed, NO Ecstasy
by Dark Venus
Summary: Eles partilhavam de um segredo e depois de dois anos, tudo vem à tona. Shiraishi Kuranosuke x Oshitari Kenya.


**NO Ecstasy, NO Life. NO Speed, NO Ecstasy.**

**Rating:** M – Dessa vez serão apenas 2 capítulos. Esse primeiro ainda está levinho, hehe...  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Lemon... o de sempre.

**Summary:** Eles partilhavam de um segredo e depois de dois anos, tudo vem à tona. Shiraishi Kuranosuke x Oshitari Kenya.

**Notes: **Prince of Tennis não me pertence e blábláblá, todos os direitos pertencem ao Konomi-sensei.

* * *

Estavam na casa de Shiraishi quando Kenya decidira tomar uma atitude.

Muito provavelmente aquela era a desculpa mais esfarrapada na qual podia pensar, mas seria melhor isso o que não fazer nada.

A verdade era que gostava do melhor amigo. E muito.

No início Kenya até acreditava qe era normal sentir por um amigo, o que sentia por _Kura_. Até porque não era um amigo qualquer... Shiraishi Kuranosuke era seu _melhor_ amigo, praticamente um irmão, já que haviam crescido juntos e inseparáveis...

Mas conforme foram crescendo, o _Speed Star_ tomou consciência de que as coisas não eram bem assim.

Ele, inclusive, lembrava de uma vez estar dormindo na casa do outro e acordar no meio da madrugada, excitado.  
Até nos sonhos Kura aparecia, malditos hormônios!

Naquela ocasião, Kenya havia se trancado no banheiro de Kura - que dormia sem desconfiar de nada - para obter alívio.  
Havia sdo constrangedor.

E agora ele se encontrava naquele mesmo quartom disposto a tomar uma atitude...

- Ne, Kura...?

- Hai.

- Sabe, eu queria te pedir um favor... - começou, já sentindo o coração acelerar.

Shiraishi apenas sustentou o olhar, concordando e esperando que Kenya continuasse.

- ... Mas... Você jura que isso fica em segredo...? ...É uma coisa que eu não poderia pedir para mais ninguém e...

- Kenya baka, fala logo!! - o nervosismo do amigo o estava deixando inquieto.

- É que... tem uma garota de quem eu gosto...E... Eu tenho medo de me confessar... Porque... E se eu for rejeitado?

Shiraishi estranhou. Conhecia Kenya há muito, muito tempo e saberia dizer se o amigo estivesse gostando de alguém...

- Kenya... Não adianta sofrer por antecipação. - Shiraishi tentou sorrir, o que não era tão fácil, já que por alguma razão aquele assunto o incomodava. - E o favor que voce queria me pedir?

Pronto, Oshitari Kenya. Agora não havia mais volta...

- Ano saaa, Kura... Olha, se você disser que não, eu realmente vou entender... Mas, caso a resposta seja positiva, bom... _eu não sei beijar_. Nunca beijei ninguém....Seráquevocêpoderiameajudar? - Kenya sentia o rosto em chamas e sabia que estava exageradamente vermelho, enquanto se atropelava nas palavras.

Shiraishi havia compreendido direito?

- Eto, Kenya... - Shiraishi não sabia nem como começar.

- Ahh.. Esquece, ok? Realmente tudo bem se você não puder! Só não conte para ninguém, certo? - Kenya não deu tempo para o outro formular suas palavras. - _Mas é que você sempre faz tudo com perfeição..._

Por mais estranha que aquela situação fosse e por mais que Shiraishi quase não ouvíra as últimas palavras do amigo, alguma coisa ele compreendera: Kenya confiava muito nele._ Ao ponto de querer divir seu primeiro beijo_.

Esse novo pensamento gerou um frio em sua barriga e Shiraishi podia sentir o rubor de seu rosto.

A idéia de beijar o melhor amigo não era nada fácil de ser absorvida, mas enquanto permanecia em silêncio, as expressões do rosto de Kenya o faziam querer aceitar a idéia.

E, bom... Ele também nunca hvia beijado ninguém, talvez não foss de todo mal. Mas não que Kenya precisasse saber disso naquele momento.

- Certo... Podemos tentar. - Shiraishi respondeu.

Kenya havia conseguido. Ele teria um beijo do Kura!  
E caso as coisas dessem errado, ele podia justificar tudo com sua inexperiência.

- Eh... Sankyu. - O Speed Star mal conseguia encontra sua voz.

Kenya foi levado pela mão até a cama, por um Shiraishi que se encontrava disposto à uma nova experiência.

Ele sentiu uma mão acariciar o seu rosto: a textura das bandagens que Kura insistia em usar na mão esquerda - um hábto recém adquirido -, as pontas do dedos qe acariciavam seus lábios com curiosidade... Seu corpo respondeu involuntariamente com um arrepio.

O rosto de Kura parecia se aproximar em câmera lenta.  
Kenya fechou os olhos e a próxima sensação que teve foi a dos lábios de Kura roçando levemente ns seus, em reconhecimento.

Instintivamente, porque Kenya poderia jurar que seus braços se moveram sozinhos, ele enlaçou Kura pelo pescoço, em busca de mais contato.

Shiraishi sorriu, ainda com os lábios levemente encostados nos de Kenya. Aquilo parecia bom... Talvez aí o motivo pelo qual sempre via vários casais _bastante_ ocupados por aí.

_Casais_.

Shiraishi inclinou o rosto, ansiando por mais contato com os lábios de Kenya, no que poderia ser chamado de um beijo delicado.

Afastou-se do outro por um instante. Keya tinha seus olhos fechados, as bochechas coradas e os lábios levemente entreabertos.  
Para sua surpresa, Shiraishi se via muito agradado por aquela imagem do amigo.

Num segundo ímpeto, ele encostou seus lábios novamente nos de Kenya, dando uma mordida suave no lábio inferior, que emitiu um gemido rouco em surpresa.

Mas Shiraishi queria mais... Aproveitou o espaço dado pela surpresa de Kenya e invadiu sua boca com a língua.

Arrepio. Tremor.

Alguns gemidos foram engolidos pelo beijo e Shiraishi já não sabia diferenciar se esses gemidos vinham de sua parte, ou da parte de Kenya.

Qundo a necessidade de mais ar se tornou inadiável, eles se separaram, ofegantes.

Kenya piscou os olhos algumas vezes, envergonhado e incrédulo.  
Não lembrava de ter abraçado Kura tão forte... Na verdade, não lembrava a partir de que momento se movera para o colo do mesmo.

Com uma das mãos pressionada delicadamente sobre os lábios, ele olhou para baixo, envergonhado. Foi quando noou o desconforto em sua calça de uniforme, assim como também notou e _sentiu_ o volume de Kura.

Voltou seu olhar para a face do outro, recebendo um olhar intenso em resposta.

Kenya esqueceu seus planos e sua insegurança quando viu Shiraishi morder o próprio lábio inferior. Aquilo era _desejo_?

Puxou Kura para si e passou a língua pelos lábios dese, antes de tomá-los num outro beijo.

Após novamente separados, Shiraishi sorriu e sussurrou no ouvido do outro que já voltava, mas não levantou da cama antes de mordiscar, com muito capricho, a orelha de Kenya. Esse último apenas ficou estático no mesmo lugar, enquanto observava Shiraishi s fechar no banheiro.

Oh... Será que Kura _ia_...?

As borboletas fizeram uma verdadeira festa em seu estômago, somente por pensar em possibilidade do que Kura estaria fazendo no banheiro.

Saltou da cama e, por mais sujo que estivesse se sentindo, colou o ouvido na porta. _Expectativa_.

Shiraishi, por sua vez, após se fechar no banheiro, teve tempo para tentar absorver os acontecimentos.

Kenya, aquele _demônio_... Sim, beijar era uma coisa boa.  
E alguma coisa em seu íntimo dizia que beijar Kenya era melhor ainda...

Shiraishi deu um sorriso bobo ao se recordar de suas ações.  
Ele era inexperiente, não sabia como pudera tomar a iniciativa...

Todos os momentos mágicos recém vividos eram repassados em sua mente, enquanto que a mão equerda - agora sem as bandagens - subia e descia por sua ereção.

Logo já não conseguia mais conter seus gemidos e as sensações eram tão extremas que ele nem se lembrava de um Kenya abandonado em seu quarto, tampouco podia imaginar que esse mesmo Kenya tinha naquele momento um ouvido colado à porta.

Quando Kura atingira seu ápice, Kenya teve que morder a própria mão, para não emitir nenhum som que o pudesse denunciar.

Mesmo que errado, aquilo havia sido - por falta de palavras -lindo. Kenya já estava deliciado apenas por ouvir... mal podia imaginar se um dia eles...

A linha de raciocínio do Speed Star fôra cortada. Ele havia sido lento e agora estava encrencado.

Kura abrira a porta e ele só não fôra de encontro ao chão, porque uma de suas mãos estava apoiada no batente da porta.

_Ok. O que era aquilo agora_? Kenya. Parado. Na. Porta. Do. Banheiro. Será que...?

Shiraishi podia jurar que estava vermelho, quando realizou que Kenya ouvira _absolutamente tudo_.

Fechou os olhos. Sentia vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo aquilo o excitava... _Para o inferno, Oshitari Kenya_!

Num ato de audácia - porque Kenya não poderia passar impune - Shiraishi, numa carícia premeditadamente leve e demorada, provocou o volume da calça do Naniwa Speed Star, que vocalizou um gemido rouco em resposta.

- _Kenya... _- Shiraishi sentia um pouco de vergonha da rouquidão de sua própria voz - _Se precisar de ajuda, pode me chamar_. - Sorriu, descarado.

- _Kura, teme...! _- Kenya respondeu num tom quase inaudível e se fechou no banheiro.

Shiraisi sorriu e se jogou na cama.  
Ele nunca havia gostado de ninguém e por isso toda essas histórias de beijos não faziam parte da sua vida, até então.

Será que ele havia exagerado e se aproveitado de um momento de fraqueza do melhor amigo?

O futuro buchou da Shitenhouji se recostou na cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos, sentindo um torpor agradável tomar conta de seu corpo.  
Ele estava... _Feliz_?

A únia coisa que o incomodava era a justificativa de Kenya...

Os dois tinham intimidade para fazer o que fizeram... Como poderia ele não notar se o amigo gostasse de alguém..?!  
_A não ser que... _

Naquele instante a porta do banheiro foi abera, mas Shiraishi se sentia cansado demais para abrir os olhos.

- Kura? - Kenya o chamou, timidamente, mas sem obter resposta.

Sentou-se na cama e cutucou o outro, que nem se moveu, mas que sorria internamente.

Da próxima coisa que Shiraishi tomou consciência, foi do abraç possessivo de Kenya e de seu rosto aninhado em seu peito.  
Nesse momento, seu coração chegou a doer de tão apertado.

- Kura... Arigatou naa... - Kenya agradeceu, baixinho, já de olhos fechados e com o rosto contra o peito de Shiraishi. Mas como já estava de olhos fechados, não viu o mesmo sorrir em resposta.

Então a questão da garota estava respondida.

* * *

_Nossa...que vergonha de aparecer aqui, depois de tanto tempo._

_Como sempre, vários problemas me distanciaram das fanfics durante esse tempo...  
Mas não liguem para o fato de eu preferir não comentar... Porque o que passou, passou. E relembrar certos acontecimentos agora não vai me fazer muito bem, honto ni gomenasai! _

_Agradeço milhões de vezes pelas reviews nas outras fics... sério, de coração, muito obrigada!!_

_E agora, depois de um looongo inverno, vamos voltar ao mundo das fics! _

_Agora falando um pouquinho de KuraKen.... _

_A Shiten não é minha escola favorita em pot. Meus amores são a Hyoutei, a Rikkai, o Tezuka e o Inui! Hahaha..  
Tá certo, eu gosto da Seigaku, claro, mas a Hyoutei e a Rikkai são amores incomparáveis..._

_Mas então de onde surgiu essa fic KuraKen?!_

_Em muito do Shitenmyu... Por que os atores são uns amores e me fizeram reconsiderar a Shiten...  
Tã-dã... Eis que eu me apaixono por essa dupla... e pelo tensai boy... hahaha..._

_A fic tem só mais um capítulo: NO Speed, NO Ecstasy.  
A idéia original era ser one-shot, masss.. ia ficar muita informação para uma one-shot...  
Fora que eu preciso digitar o segundo capítulo ainda.._

_Bom, é isso! _

_Tadaima!! _

_E muito obrigada para quem leu!!  
Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões, é só gritar, como sempre!_

_Kissus!_


End file.
